Ranting to help construct your story
by coffeethief
Summary: Ranting about a few stories, sorry to be frank. I'm writing this to point out common mistakes authors make, and their overuse of certain plots. It's to make them aware of these, not to make them disheartened. Know the difference...


RANTING ABOUT SOME OF THE PJO AND HOO STORIES

CHAOS STORIES- Jesus Christ! People! Get a grip, sorry, but these stories suck... kids pop out of nowhere and the gods proclaim them as their favourites? Hello people, remember the oath? Percy and Thalia are the only exceptions to this case! Then Kronos and Gaia join hands to defeat the Olympians? First of all, Kronos was just banished (again) to Tartarus. And Gaia and Kronos will more or less won't join hands because both want to rule the earth (though i highly doubt Gaia, being the goddess of the earth, would want to control herself, much to the dislike of her own son controlling her) secondly, the characters are about a million light years away from being into character. Thirdly, why is Annabeth so dumb? She could recognize Percy anywhere. And why would she dump him for another kid, it takes ages for Annabeth to warm up to someone, let alone date them. It took her four years to tell Percy she likes him! Is she really that desperate or sick? And why are the other children of the big three angry about chaos sending help? Did chaos do something to them in order for them to be angry? I'm sorry, but in order to write a good story you have to place yourself into your characters shoes and ask yourself as to what you would have replied if someone like that pops out of nowhere and starts talking. The 'new kids' apparently are the epitome of evil, and Percy's bane. What, so the whole camp ditches him for _them?_ I mean come on! At least put some brains into them, because people appreciate wittiness, not some dumbass, arrogant, prideful jerk-offs! And the gods don't go proclaiming children as their favourites….it would lead to mutiny amongst the other campers, why else did you think Zeus even allowed the other gods to communicate with their kids! So that they won't stir jealousy amongst the campers. One of the reasons why the 2nd Titan war even started was because some of the children felt neglected! Yeesh! People, this rant is for you to start thinking before you write some nonsense!

KARAOKE- People, Percy CAN'T SING! :slams head on the sharp end of a knife: Don't you people read? In the last Olympian when Percy and Nico wanted to get into Hell they had to procure some form of music, and they did not even consider singing! They took the trouble of waking up Grover! Some stores put the next step forward in writing crap by adding "Percy, after seeing Annabeth in all her amazing prettiness grabbed the mike and started singing xxx, and then gave the mike over to Nico, who started singing xxx to confess his undying love for Thalia" Holy Mother of God! Look, adding music lyrics can construct a story or break it. If it adds meaning, show an emotion you don't know how to express, or even make _a minimum of one or two_ people sing, then readers would love it! If you want people to sing, at least make sure they are people who actually have a voice, and a reason to sing. Take for example, the Apollo cabin. Damn, can they sing…..think about it. And please, let there be more story than lyrics!

GRAMMAR AND SPELLING- What can I say? GET A BETA! Okay, there can be leniency to authors with reading and writing problems, they have a valid excuse. But to those authors whose English is not their first language, and if they are not so competent with it, DO IT IN A LANGUAGE YOU'RE GOOD AT! English is not my first language, Hindi is, but I know my English is competent and that it is definitely better than my Hindi. So I write in English. Okay, a few errors are acceptable, no-one is perfect, but please do attempt! And if you're not sure, do a spell check or get a Beta to look over your work. Typing like this will make _you_ look retarded, not the character: P3r(y: Holey Moley! Annabes, I loves u, and me just felt it!

Annabes: ohh P3r(y, I knoo it always! I luv u 2!

This text will make any sane person want to jump off a cliff.

Thank you for reading; I hope this will help new authors develop their stores. I'll be adding new chapters with more rants later.


End file.
